1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing it, and to a circuit board and electronic instruments incorporating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of CSP (chip scale/size package) semiconductor devices, known is a face-down bonding (flip chip bonding) structure with semiconductor chips on a substrate. For example, it is known to fabricate a semiconductor device by providing an anisotropic conductive material on the entire surface of a substrate on which semiconductor chips are to be mounted, followed by mounting semiconductor chips thereon.
However, the anisotropic conductive material provided on the entire surface of the substrate, on which semiconductor chips are to be mounted, extends around the semiconductor chips mounted on the substrate due to the stress applied thereto when the semiconductor chips are mounted on the substrate, and will often form bubbles around the edges of the mounted semiconductor chips. In addition, since the contact area between the two is large, bubbles may also be formed somewhere therein. These bubbles often reduce the reliability of the semiconductor device.
The invention is to solve the above problems, and its object is to provide a highly reliable semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing it, and also a circuit board and electronic instrument incorporating the semiconductor device.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in accordance with the invention includes:
a first step of putting a resin between one surface of a semiconductor chip having a plurality of electrodes formed thereon, and a substrate having a wiring pattern formed thereon and having at least one through-hole in a region in which the semiconductor chip is to be mounted on the substrate, to form a space therebetween that opens into the through-hole, and
a second step of pressing either one of the semiconductor chip and the substrate against the other to thereby bond the semiconductor chip to the substrate.
A semiconductor device in accordance with the invention includes:
a semiconductor chip having a plurality of electrodes,
a substrate having a wiring pattern formed thereon, with the semiconductor chip being face-down bonded thereto, and having at least one through-hole in a region in which the semiconductor chip is mounted on the substrate, and
a resin placed at least between the semiconductor chip and the substrate, the resin being placed therebetween to form a space that opens into the through-hole.